For Our Uncle Coyote
by Saint River
Summary: Ned Stark has a brother who has been gone from Winterfell for a long time. He sends his nephews and nieces certain gifts. Catelyn's not pleased, Arya's excited, Theon's jealous and it may just keep Robb alive. Slight AU. One-Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. They were own by Tite Kubo and George R.R. Martin respestively.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE 1:** I wrote this for fun and because I was bored. DO NOT TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** Grammar and spelling errors have been kept to a minimum.

"Winterfell" Normal Speaking

'Winterfell' Normal Thinking

**"Winterfell"** Ned's Reading

Well on with the story.

* * *

><p>Winterfell, stronghold of the Starks and it has been such for thousands of years. Soon with enough time, the King and the Royal family will have arrived from a month of travel.<p>

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, was breaking his fast with his family save for his bastard son, Jon Snow. His ward, Theon Greyjoy, didn't count. Not much differed from their daily routine of eating the first meal of the day.

That is until a guard came running and interrupted them.

"Lord Stark" the guard bowed "I apologize for disturbing you and your family while you are breaking your fast but, um… there is a girl or more rather a young woman no older than your eldest son outside the gate and is asking your audience. And she emphasized that it must be now." and he added "She is currently being watched by other guards and are keeping her at the gates."

This drew attention of all present.

"Who is this girl? Is she a messenger?" it was Lady Catelyn who asked

"No, my Lady." the guard answered "She said she was no messenger but more of, um, a Delivery Girl. She brings with her a trunk-"

"A trunk?" asked Robb Stark

"Yes, my Lord, a trunk. One at which she apparently has dragged with her throughout her journey to Winterfell if we judge all the mud and dirty it's covered in."

"Is anyone accompanying her?" asked Arya Stark, hoping to possibly meet new warriors or knights and see them in action.

"She came with no escorts or wagon. When we tried to inspect the trunk, she violently told us we'd lose our hands if we did." Lady Catelyn raised a brow at that "We didn't raise our swords against her though, My Lord. She was unarmed and didn't pose a threat. But she said specifically that she will only open it in your presence." The guard then whispered to himself "And is making the men quite uncomfortable."

"Did she give her name?" Ned asked

"She introduced herself as Lilynette Gingerback."

Lady Stark mentally noted "Never heard of a House Gingerback before."

The guard went on "She also said that you know _of_ her, Lord Stark."

Ned narrowed his eyes as he tried to recall when he had heard the name before. He asked "Did this girl have green hair and a helmet on her head?"

"Why yes, My Lord, she does." Then he whispered "As unnatural as her hair is and as unusual as her helmet can be"

At this, Ned rose from his seat and told his man "Take me to her." Catelyn was about to speak but Ned cut her off "All of you finish your meal. I must attend to this." Then he spoke to himself as he walked away with the guard "What does my younger brother want now after all these years?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ned and Catelyn's Quarters<strong>

Later, Ned had gathered his wife and all his children to his quarters. The young woman Lilynette had instructed him to do so. From Jon to Rickon, all were present and accounted for. It was there they saw the mystery girl.

She had green hair just as Ned had earlier asked. And violet eyes. There was her helmet on her head. It had two horns or at least it did since the other had cut off. It also covered her left eye. She was indeed young, about Robb's age. But she certainly had no grace or aura about her fitting a Lady. But it wasn't as if she was a Lady. Catelyn herself did her research. There was no House in Westeros by the name of Gingerback.

She sat, no, laid on Ned and Catelyn's bed as though it were hers. She had a finger in her ear, obviously trying to scratch an itch. The clothes she wore were befitting of a whore. They were provocative and quite revealing. Her full bosoms didn't help her case either and they threatened to spill out of her clothes. Her clothes were white of color and were woven so finely that not even Catelyn could deny that. She was also surprisingly clean and neat despite apparently travelling a long distance.

She was a pretty one. No doubt about that. But she was no beauty.

Jon and Robb, after managing to pull their eyes away from Lilynette, wondered how she wasn't cold. Sansa was appalled but kept silent. Arya innocently asked why she couldn't wear clothes like that which earned her a reprimand from Sansa. "Shut up, Arya."

On the other hand, Catelyn, the proper Lady that she was, covered the eyes of young Brandon and Rickon.

Ned only sighed. He had heard from his brother had taken a ward and said she was a little girl. He described her to be scrawny and of thin stature. But that was years ago. Whatever little girl his brother has described had certainly blossomed into a fine young woman. While it did make sense she would grow up, Lord Stark couldn't help but ask himself why did she have to dress like that?

"Is your hair really green?" Tactlessly Arya asked, causing Sansa to say once more "Shut up, Arya!"

But Arya's question was ignored "About damn time you all showed up. I thought I would be an old hag by the time you'd get here." She pulled her finger out of her ear and played with the piece of ear wax it had with it before callously flicking it away. Needless to say, the Stark women in the room were disgusted.

"Young Lady" Catelyn sternly spoke up "You will show respect to your host and wear the appropriate clothing. I will not have you walking around in our own home looking like a whore!"

Lilynette stared at Catelyn for a moment before turning her sights to Ned. She pointed to Catelyn with her thumb "Your wife, Ned?"

"You will address him as Lord Stark, girl" Robb angrily instructed "Like my mother said, show some respect."

"I will speak to him as I want to."

"Enough!" Lord Stark commanded, hoping to avoid unnecessary spat.

"Lilynette, this is my wife, Catelyn, formerly of House Tully." Her gesture his hand to Catelyn "and my children" he enumerated "My bastard son, Jon Snow, and my trueborn children, Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Bran Stark and Rickon Stark."

"You could have left the bastard and trueborn bit out of the introduction. I could care less if all of them were born from six different whores."

Catelyn stepped forward and was about to retort but Ned held her back. Now was not the time for such spats.

"Everyone, this is Lilynette Gingerback. She is a ward of my younger brother, _your uncle_, Coyote Stark."

All the Stark Children looked at each other "We have an Uncle Coyote?" they asked collectively

Catelyn, on the other hand, was silent in her thoughts. Most people had assumed that Ned only had three siblings. Ned's younger brother Benjen, Ned's older brother, Brandon, who was originally Catelyn's bethrothed, and Ned's only sister, Lyanna.

But that was wrong. Ned had two more brothers. Anthony Stark was one of them. Otherwise known and commonly called as Tony Stark, who was born between him and Brandon, making Ned in actuality the third son, Tony never desired to be Lord of Winterfell and left months before Lyanna's abduction by Rhaegar Targaryan.

As for Coyote Stark, he was born after Ned but before Benjen, making him the fourth son.

She remembered that man. Known was the White Wolf or the Sleeping Wolf, Coyote Stark was a lazy man who spent most of his days sleeping. He cared not for titles, lands, the family name or being a Lord. He did as he pleased. But during Robert's Rebellion, it was rumored he single-handedly won a battle using an Army of Wolves.

Catelyn never believed those rumors. Ned, for his part, neither confirmed nor denied it. Ned also hardly spoke of him to her and never mouthed a single word about him to their children so it was no surprised they never knew the man even existed.

After the Rebellion, Coyote decided to leave Winterfell in pursuit his own goals. What those goals were was anyone's guess. But now here was a girl claiming to be the ward of her husband's immediately younger brother.

"You can explain to them later who Coyote is, Ned. There is more important business to attend to" She rolled her eyes.

It was then Ned asked "Did my brother not teach you proper courtesy?"

"Nope"

"I thought as much" Ned sighed. His brother hadn't change at all "So what does he want? It's been years since I've last seen or even heard from my brother. Last I heard, he join some sort of Sellsword company."

"That is of no importance, Ned. Here" she pulled out a sealed letter out of her clothes "He wrote this and ordered me to hand it to you." She held it out for Ned "Read it."

Ned took the letter from her. He broke the seal and read it.

"**To my brother, Ned**" Lord Stark began to read, loud enough for his family to hear "**When you get this, I am dead.**" He stopped. His eyes twitched. Did he read that right? His younger brother had passed on.

He looked to Lilynette "Coyote is dead?"

"Yup" Lilynette answered inattentively.

"How did my brother die?"

"I don't like to talk it either."

"Where was he buried?"

"Not important."

Ned wasn't satisfied with that. He would press the issue later and get his answers. Coyote was his brother for Gods' sake. He had the right to know and so help him, he will.

But for now, he returned to reading "**My life outside of Winterfell has been good. Not exactly the greatest but good. I've been to places and meet several interesting people. I have no regrets and will not apologize for anything. But do me the small kindness of telling Tony and Benjen of my passing. I may not have shown it but I do love my brothers. However I have nothing for any you. My ward, Lilynette, no doubt has brought with her a trunk**."

It was at that point Lilynette opened the said trunk. Everyone in the room was curious as to what lay inside. Gold? Treasure? Valyrian Steel Swords? Rare and Priceless Artifacts?

"**Inside the trunk are six swords I intend to pass over to my nephews and nieces.**"

Hearing that had brought various reactions from the children. Arya herself was ecstatic to know her Uncle Coyote had left her a sword.

Catelyn was about to object but Ned continued to read "**Your wife is not allowed to object to this as these are my final wishes and I know you would honor them**" Damn Ned and his honor "**Now these swords did not all belong to me. They used to be owned by... associates of mine. Don't worry about them now. They won't ever cause you trouble.**"

"**To my oldest nephew, to Ned's oldest son, Jon Stark.**" Catelyn was about to speak but "**Shut up, Catelyn.**"

"I beg your pardon, Ned!"

"It says so right here" He showed her the letter "**Shut up, Catelyn!**" She read and frowned.

"Well I never!" Catelyn hmphed

Ned resumed "**I give to you this sword.**" Lilynette pulled out a sword, a katana, not that they knew what a katana was. Lilynette handed it over to Jon who took it out of its sheathe and examined it as Ned continued. "**Remember, Jon, you are a Stark. No matter what anyone says, you are a Stark. In your veins runs my blood. Your father's blood, your uncles' blood, you aunt's blood, your grandfather's blood. The very same blood of the old Stark Kings who reigned in the North for thousands of years. And while you may never reign over Winterfell, with this sword, you may just Reign over the Frosted Heavens.**"

Ned and Jon both looked puzzled "Whatever that means."

Jon felt happy. Even though he and his newly discovered Uncle had never even met, he still acknowledged him and saw it fit to gift him with a sword along with the rest of his trueborn, half-siblings. He was grateful to his Uncle and silently thanked him for showing him such kindness.

"**To my second nephew, Robb Stark, the future Lord of Winterfell. The Starks have been Lords of Winterfell for thousands of years and one day it will be your turn. To help you safeguard Winterfell when your time comes, I give you my own sword.**" Lilynette handed over to Robb the said sword "**Kick About with it and perhaps someday you'll know why I was rumored to have singlehandedly won a battle using an Army of Wolves.**"

Robb digested the information given to him and examined his sword. 'An Army of Wolves? Does that mean Uncle Coyote was a Wolf Tamer? With this, I can potentially be one too. But how? How can a sword help me with that?'

Dumbfounded as he was, he was broken out of his thoughts when his father spoke "**As well as my ward: Lilynette Gingerback."**

"Hey…" Lilynette said to Robb

"**She is yours to look after and she will hopefully keep you in line. Keep her close with you, Robb. She will be your most trusted ally and closest friend. And one day, you will be one.**"

Everyone was baffled at that. One day, you will be one. "Did my Uncle just set up a betrothal?!" Robb almost panicked.

"Don't worry your little head, Lord Stark Jr. We're not getting married. You'll understand what he meant someday."

Robb brushed the back of his hand across his forehead as he sighed in relief. But then he concerned the rest of his Uncle's words. "Keep me in line? I don't need someone to do that. What in seven hells? I won't-"

"_You will!_" ordered Ned

Robb stared at Lilynette and she stared back before turning her attention to the trunk.

"**To my eldest niece, Sansa Stark, I give you this sword**." Lilynette gave Sansa her sword. She was hesitant and unwilling to take it for obvious reasons "I can't. It's improper for a lady to-" Lilynette pushed to sword to her chest, forcing Sansa to hold it.

"Father, I-"

"Take the sword, Sansa."

"But Father!"

"_There will be no arguing that!_" Sansa frowned but was otherwise ignored.

"**I hear you are growing to be a beauty. Dance with the sword I have given you and you will leave all those around you frozen**."

Ned again added "Whatever that means too."

Arya was shaking in anticipation, knowing full well she was next.

"**To Arya Stark, a wild wolf from what I heard, like your Aunt Lyanna. Shoot to Kill, Arya, and your enemies will never see it coming.**"

Arya herself took the sword from Lilynette and excitedly examined it. It was shorter compared to the others so far but she loved it nonetheless. She stared in awe and her mouth open in wonder. 'My own sword. My own sword.' She chanted in her mind.

She held it tightly to her "Thank you, Uncle Coyote" she whispered as she looked up.

"**P.S. With that said, never let anyone abduct you.**"

"Don't worry, Uncle. I won't"

"**To my third nephew, Bran Stark, let me present to you a sword that Shatters.**" The others were bewildered. Why would their uncle give Bran a sword that could easily tore apart. Apparently there was no explanation for this.

"**And to my youngest nephew, Rickon Stark. I know you are a wolf and wolves howl but you must learn to Roar. You may be the smallest now but big things often have small beginnings. And you will grow, Rickon, you will grow.**"

It was then they all carefully studied their new weapons. Generally they shared the same appearance. The blades were all of similar design. The differences were more on the hilt and the hilt guard. Arya's of course was smaller compared to the rest.

Catelyn quickly took the swords given to Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon, earning a frown from both Bran and Arya. "Ned, you can't mean to let Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon to carry these swords. It's improper for Ladies like Sansa and Arya to carry swords and Bran and Rickon are too young. What if they cut themselves or worst?"

Ned ignored her and went on reading his dead brother's letter.

"**Ned, I cannot emphasize and stress enough the importance that your children should keep their swords with them at all times. They are to 'bond' with them. That means they are to bring the swords with them wherever they go. They are to train with them, walk with them, eat with them, bathe with them and even sleep with them. These swords are theirs now and only theirs. Tell them no one is allowed to take the swords. No one. Not you, not their mother, not even the king. And they are to cut any hand who dares try to take the swords from them.**"

Catelyn's concern doubled at this. Why would her good brother leave behind such an order? They were just sword and it's not as if they were out in the open away from safety. Ned also shared the same concerns. It really was a very strange and uncanny request.

And Ned reached the end of the letter "**These swords are not toys to play with. They are of great potential and great power and will be of great use in the future. Winter is Coming and the swords will help them. Teach them how to wield them like any other sword but they must learn the rest themselves. You must insure this. Promise me, Ned. Promise me.**"

Ned narrowed his eyes at his brother's last words. He looked up to see his children carefully examining their new swords. Arya and Bran had gotten them back from their mother.

"These swords must have been of some value to Uncle Coyote if he really means for us not to hand these over to anyone"

"Even the King"

"Ned!"

"Sorry, Cat. I know you don't approve of the girls using swords or for Rickon to receive one at such a young age but this is my brother's final request. I must honor it. They keep their swords. But..." Ned looked over to Bran and Rickon "Bran, Rickon, you are to keep your swords sheathed at all times!"

Ned paused for a second. He thought it of over. Bran was old enough to start his training but Rickon was still six namedays old. There was no way he could allow someone that young the responsibility of keeping a sword in its sheathe. "On the second thought, Bran, you can use that sword after some sufficient training. But as for you, Rickon, I should first find a way to seal that shut just to be sure you don't harm yourself." He took the sword from Catelyn 'I'm sure my brother won't mind if I did so.'

He gazed at his daughters. "Sansa, you will honor your Uncle Coyote's last wishes!" Sansa reluctantly took the katana back from her mother.

"Arya, you heard your uncle. That is not a toy so do not treat it as such. You _can_ kill a man with that."

"YES! Thank you, father! I promise I'll be careful with it." Arya jumped and hugged her father.

Then to his heir "Robb, Lilynette is your ward now thus your responsibility. Find her a room and show her around Winterfell. And find her more appropriate clothes while you're at it."

"Come on, Wolf Boy" Lilynette grasped Robb's arm and lead him out. He knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. And Theon hasn't even heard of this yet! "Show me your room. I'm sleeping on your bed now."

"WHAT?!"

Lady Catelyn could only sigh.

"Do you have any commands for me, Lord Stark?" asked Jon

"None. Go about your day, Jon." Ned dismissed him. His bastard son nodded his head and left the room as did the rest of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location in Winterfell<strong>

Ned made his way to a secret hall within his Keep. There were placed several portraits of all the Stark families throughout the years and had all gather dust or even faded after all the years that have gone by.

Soon enough, he found what he was looking for. It was a portrait of him and his siblings as children with their parents. His mother sat in the middle with Benjen sitting on her lap. Behind his mother was his father. To the left were himself, Brandon and Lyanna. To the right were Tony and Coyote. Placing his hand over the painted and young face of his brother, Ned became solemn. "Brother, just what is it that you intend with my children by giving them those weapons? And just who is that girl you sent to be Robb's ward?"

Then he was saddened. He loved his brother in spite of what he was. He did miss him. Yet he found himself unable to shed tears for his deceased brother. He would write to Tony and Benjen later of his death.

"May the Gods both Old and New look after you in the heavens, brother. Be at peace."

* * *

><p><strong>The Training Yard<strong>

Lilynette now wore the Northern clothes. She didn't like it but she had to obey Robb now. Well, to some extent at least. Now she sat on a barrel while staring aimlessly at blank space. Robb, Jon and Theon were sparring as they told their father's ward of the recent events.

"So let me get this straight. You have an uncle whom you've never heard of before let alone even met who died and he gave you all these new swords as his last will and testament. You in particular, Robb, also gained custody of that girl over there." He pointed at Robb's new ward with his sword.

"Yes" the brothers answered

"Well this is unfair. First the Direwolves and now the swords! You even got a pretty girl. Where can a man find himself a Kraken?!" Theon ranted

The brothers just chuckled.

"That's it!" Theon sheathed his sword and stormed off "I'm going to find Ros. She'll make me feel better."

"Who is Ros?" inquired Lilynette

"Just some whore." Robb told her.

* * *

><p><strong>After Bran's 'Fall'<strong>

"It's no less than miracle, Maester Luwin says" a tearful Catelyn told Queen Cersei.

The royal family would leave soon and so would Ned.

"Not only did Bran survive the fall, Maester Luwin says the injury to his spine is healing." Catelyn said in relief. It meant her little boy could still walk if he ever woke up.

"No less than a miracle indeed. I had a son before Joffrey. A black haired little boy. But the Gods saw it fit to take him from me. Your son is... lucky. Perhaps even blessed by the Seven." Cersei said with reluctance though Catelyn did not notice it.

"He could have been Blessed by the Drowned God and the Red God for all I care. All that matters is that he is alive."

"Lady Catelyn, I've been meaning to ask. Why ever did you allow your youngest son, Rickon, and your daughters to carry those swords with them? Rickon is far too young and it's not a girl's place to wield swords. Even stranger, you placed Bran's sword in his bed while he slumbers. Why is that?"

"Those swords were a gift from their Uncle Coyote. His last will was that they be given to all of Ned's children."

Cersei narrowed her eyes at the name. Coyote Stark. The one time she had ever heard of him is when she heard the rumor that he, all by himself, won a battle during Robert's Rebellion. She didn't believe of course. No man can single-handedly win a battle. "Even the bastard, Jon Snow."

"Even him."

"What's so special about them? The swords I mean" asked the Queen

"I haven't got the faintest idea." was Catelyn's answer "All I know Coyote gave them to the six children and gave specific instructions on what to do with them. Ned and his honor followed Coyote's final wishes and insisted the swords be given to the children."

Cersei digested what Lady Catelyn told her. When she had tried to get Sansa to lend her sword to Joffrey, the Stark girl had surprisingly refused, telling her it was against her Uncle's wishes to lend it to anybody. Cersei thought it insolent. She was Queen and Joffrey was the Crown Prince, the future King. She would have tried that little ploy but unfortunately, the Stark girl was called by her Septa for her lessons.

Ultimately, Cersei scoffed at that and decided to let the issue pass. It was just a sword after all. No matter that shape, size or design, sword was a sword and nothing more. The Little Dove may have one but Cersei had a hundred men at her beck and call. A hundred men thus a hundred swords. She doubted one sword in the hands of fragile little girl like Sansa could cause serious harm.

* * *

><p><strong>An Icy Wasteland<strong>

Jon had found himself lost in the middle of an icy plain. Ice and snow everywhere. No trees, no mountains, nothing. An an endless flat plain of snow. The wind was strong. A Blizzard and it threatened to throw Jon off balance and into the ground. He had to cover his eyes from the strong winds and snow using his arms.

"Where am I?" For the love of him, Jon couldn't remember how he got there. He couldn't have gone beyond the wall alone and gotten himself lost, did he?

"I have to find shelter before I freeze to dea-" that's when he had finally noticed. "I don't... feel the cold. I'm not freezing. How can this be?"

It was then he saw it. He couldn't fathom why he didn't see before but in front of him was a Dragon. An Ice Dragon. But it was different than the Dragons Old Nan had described in her stories. It was icy blue and could easily blend in the snow. Perhaps that's why he didn't see it at first. It had a serpentine body and it had no apparent limbs. It had just its vast wings.

Immediately Jon's hand went straight for the sword strapped to his waist. Problem is, it wasn't there.

He was in deep trouble. How was he going to fend off the mighty beast before him? He couldn't run that's sure. And he definitely couldn't hide. It was hopeless and he was helpless. The Dragon would surely eat him. He was going to die here all alone without anyone to even see it. Perhaps it was for the best he died alone.

Jon lowered his arms to his sides in defeat. He had accepted his fate. "We finally meet." Jon's eyes widened. The Dragon had spoken to him.

"You...! You can speak?" Jon asked, no longer caring if the wind blew the snow at his face, no even noticing the cold wind and the snow did not disturb his eyes.

"Yes." the Dragon nodded "My name is..."

"I beg your pardon." Jon still had to speak with caution. A talking Dragon meant intelligence. Intelligence meant the capability of insulting or being insulted. And insulting a real Dragon may just be his undoing.

"It seems you can't hear my name yet. You are not ready."

Before Jon could ask what the great Dragon meant, he had woken up and found himself in his quarters in Castle Black.

"It was all... a dream?" He looked around. Ghost, his direwolf, was there and he was in his room. "It felt so real." He sat up and noticed Ghost was agitated. "What's wrong, Ghost?"

Realizing the Direwolf had sensed danger, Jon let it out and allowed it to lead him to where danger possibly was. Jon never noticed that his bed was partially frozen.

Ghost had lead him to Lord Commander Joer Mormont's quarters. "Lord Commander?" he called out to his commanding officer. Instead he was met with violence and hostility.

Othor, a man Jon knew to be dead, slammed the door shut, leaving Ghost outside. He gripped Jon's neck and forced him back to a wall. Jon took out his dagger and stabbed the man repeatedly but it was useless. Jon managed to free himself and took out the sword his Uncle gave him.

Jon sliced the dead man's hand off. Jon didn't expect for the act to slow it down but this night is turning out to be full of surprises. The Wight's hand disintegrated into the air and the Wight itself had screamed in intense pain. The scream had alerted Commander Mormont and he hastened to the source which was in his own room.

Othor fell to his knees. Jon knew, he just knew that his Uncle's sword was the reason for the Wight's pain. In one quick, vertical, downward slash, Jon had split the Wight in two before it disintegrated like its hand moments ago.

"Never in my life did I imagine I'd see that." Commander Mormont had seen what Jon did.

"Lord Commander, you are well."

Commander Mormont stared at Jon. 'This boy maybe more useful than I thought.'

* * *

><p><strong>The Red Wedding<strong>

"… Let him go or I'll cut your wife's throat!"

"I'll find another." Lord Frey said dismissively

"Mother" Robb called her

Roose Bolton made his way before Robb with a knife in hand "Jaime Lannister sends his rega-" Roose never got to finish as his head was removed from his neck. There, as Roose's head fell to the ground followed by his body, Robb saw Lilynette, dressed in the same clothes she wore when they first met.

Lilynette deflected the arrows fired from the crossbows of the Wedding's supposed Bards. "Robb!" she pulled him closer to her and smacked him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself! Now's not the time to be weak. You must fight or you will die!" Lilynette presented him with the sword his Uncle Coyote once owned.

"Please, Robb, take it!" his mother cried "It's your only chance."

But Robb seemed unwilling to take it. He did feel weak. He did have multiple arrows embedded in his back. Instead he just fell to his knees.

"You green-haired whore!" Shouted the late Lord Bolton's men.

Seeing more Bolton or Frey men charging to attack, Lilynette dropped the sword at his feet and held off the attackers.

"You called yourself King in the North and King of the Trident!" Lilinette yelled as she fought, slicing the neck of one her foes. "Don't allow yourself to be called the King Who Lost the North! You can't die here! Think of the North. Its lands pillaged and its people terrorized! You can't mean to leave them under the wrath of those filthy Ironborn!" She sliced open a man's belly.

"Think of the Riverlands and its people who had lost their King so, so long ago but now see you as King!" She kicked another so hard in the chest, his armor dented and he even spat out blood.

"Think of Rickon and Bran who will never be avenged! Think of Sansa who is still a hostage in King's Landing! And of Arya, who is still lost and alone out there!" She punched another man on the jaw, breaking it and several teeth fell out.

"Jeyne is not yet with child. If you die here, then it's all over! Your House will die with you! The North and Riverlands will be left leaderless and will be punished by those damn Lannisters! You can't let that happen! You can't die you hear me! You must live!"

Lilynette's words rang through his ears and went straight into his head. And she was right! He still had so much to do and he couldn't let his wife be a widow. He can't allow himself to die. He must live. He had to live. And he will live.

His eyes narrowed as he started to focus again. He could feel it. He could feel his sword, his Zanpakuto. It was pulsing and begging for it to be released.

He had done what his Uncle Coyote had instructed and he did discover its name and true purpose yet he did not think to use it, seeing it as too destructive and he had yet to master it. But now was not the time to show restraint. Walder Frey and Roose Bolton had betrayed him. They tricked him and his men and violated the Sacred Guest Rights. For that, they were cursed. For that, there will be no mercy. For that, their fates were sealed. For that, they will all die.

His Uncle was rumored to have won a battle by himself. Well, now it's his turn just like his letter had said. Grabbing his Zanpakuto and pulling it out of his sheathe, he was just in time to avoid the volley of arrows sent to him.

Lilynette had killed her attackers. She saw Robb having regained his senses and gave a small smile. Robb walked over to his ward, deflecting arrows fired at him without even looking at them. He stood beside Lilynette who had softened her eyes. She knew what Robb planned to do.

Robb looked back to his mother who still held Walder Frey's young wife hostage "Mother, I swore to you that we will get Sansa and Arya back and kill those Lannisters. I fully intend to keep that promise. But first" He turned his sights back at the traitors. His eyes foretold a wolf's wrath. "I will have to deal with them."

**_(Play Bleach OST: What Can You See in Their Eyes)_**

Robb placed a hand on her head. She closed her eyes and immediately a blue pillar of light erupted from her. This had caught the attention of all present. Catelyn, Robb's men and the Frey and Bolton soldiers ceased fighting and stared in awe and fright at what was happening before them. Walder Frey himself even stood from his chair.

"What in Seven Hells?" asked the old Lord.

Soon enough, Lilynette vanished. Robb held the blunt side of his Zanpakuto close to his face as he whispered "Thank you, Uncle."

"Kick About, Los Lobos!" Robb cried out and was engulfed by a blue mist. An unnatural wind stormed through the Keep. It was so strong others had difficulty keep their balance and prevented anyone from getting close to strike and it blow away any arrows.

When the wind died down and the mist dissipated, Robb revealed himself for all to see. Not even his mother had seen him like this. The arrows in his back were gone and all this wounds have healed. There was not even a scar.

His clothes were slightly different in design but its color had gone from black to white, save for a portion of his trousers at the thighs. His left eye was covered by an eye-patch. He also held odd weapons which no one present was familiar with. They were pistols but it wasn't as if they knew what pistols were. Even Robb himself didn't know what they were at first.

The Bard-Archers fired their arrows again. Robb didn't move. Instead he let the arrows hit him but all they did was bounce off him, shocking everyone especially his mother. "Let's do this, Lilynette." He aimed his pistol at Walder Frey and fired his Blue Cero. Walder Frey was no more.

He ordered his surviving men "Get down!" They did so. The traitor soldiers charged at Robb but the King of the North fired another Cero, destroying them as well as the walls and door behind them. Robb then saw Lothar Frey, shaking like a coward.

"Did you see that?" asked a SmallJon Umber.

"See what? One moment he was there and now he's holding that Frey boy's neck like a vice." Dacey Mormont commented.

Indeed, Robb had used his Sonido and now held Lothar Frey's neck and lifted him off his feet. The grip was so tight, he couldn't even talk. He tried prying Robb's hand off him but to no avail. Robb then crushed his throat and threw him at a wall as though he were a ragdoll. Robb wiped his blood using Roose's cloak.

"You shoot my back with arrows" And without even looking at the 'Bards', Robb fired a Cero their way. "Let me repay you in kind..." And nothing was left of them "with interest of course."

"Your Grace?" an injured GreatJon Umber spoke.

"It's all right. Tend to your wounds. Let me deal with this."

He walked out and he could hear his Army fighting for their lives. He will save them of course.

"I am Robb Stark. Husband of Jeyne Stark formerly of House Westerling. Son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark. Brother of Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Lord of Winterfell and King of the North and Trident. I will not die today, not until my people are safe, my kingdom freed, my wife taken to Winterfell, my brother's avenged, my sisters returned home and my father given justice." That was his proclamation and his promise.

With another Sonido, he appeared before his Army and those they were fighting against. Then he looked gratefully at his pistols "Thank you, Lilynette. My uncle was right. He was most wise to send you to me."

"Just don't do it again!" Robb nodded.

"Colmillo" he summoned his Spiritual Energy Swords. He could have just fired more Cero or summon the Wolves that had originally allowed his Uncle to win a battle single-handedly. But that would mean killing his loyal men too. And he couldn't have that. Best get to it then. He had a Kingdom to save and a wife to get back to in Riverrun.

"All these traitors' heads will roll."

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Review or Comment if you want.<p>

Jon Snow - Hyourinmaru (canonically owned by Hitsugaya Toshiro)

Robb Stark - Los Lobos (canonically owned by Coyote Stark)

Sansa Stark - Sode no Shirayuki (canonically owned by Kuchiki Rukia)

Arya Stark - Shinso (canonically owned by Ichimaru Gin)

Bran Stark - Kyoka Suigetsu (canonically owned by Aizen Sosuke)

Rickon Stark - Tenken (canonically owned by Komamura Sajin)

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE 3:** I am not a supporter of R+L=J despite what my choice of Zanpakuto I gave to Jon might indicate.


End file.
